


The Wink

by alianora



Category: The Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, Rebecca thought he had something in his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wink

The first time it happened, Rebecca thought he had something in his eye.

The second time, his gaze lingered for a moment.

The third time, Danny was pulling her to her feet from where he had  
been shielding her on the floor, and she couldn't make her mouth work  
right to tell him to stop that.

The fourth time, he brought her coffee. Made just the way she liked  
it. Put it on her desk, winked, then walked off without a word.

The fifth time, Rebecca walked in wearing a miniskirt for an  
undercover assignment. When she saw him checking out her legs, she  
couldn't help herself.

He blushed.

END


End file.
